P3X696
by pokeuwithneedles
Summary: Into Every GeneraRecord Screeching Sorry Wrong Show. Sam and Jack get into trouble offworld but what else is new
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

SG-1 were sitting in the briefing room waiting for General George Hammond to finish on the phone. Daniel and Teal'c were talking quietly to each other while Sam and jack were giving each other the cold shoulder. Daniel turned to look at his to best friends cause he hadn't seen them talk all morning

"What happened this time you two" asked Daniel

"She broke my game boy" Jack wined

"You stole my blue jello" Sam spat back at him

Daniel was about to say something back at them but was stoped when General Hammond walked out of his office and sat down in his usual chair.

"Ok shall we start this briefing or are we just going to sit there and glare at each other" he asked looking at Sam and Jack.

"Sorry sir" both Sam and Jack said at the same time.

"Good, Daniel you may start when ready"

"Thank you sir well as you all know**…**"

**30 minutes later. **

"And that concludes my presentation" Daniel said

"Thank god for that I was falling asleep here" Sam muttered under her breath

Jack looked at Sam and gave her the smile that she absolutely loves to see and she looked at him and grinned like a little school girl.

"You've been hanging around me to much Carter" Jack said laughing which caused them both to start laughing and fall off of there chairs. Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond all looked down at them and George was the first to speak.

"What in god's name are you two laughing about" he asked in his best General voice.

Both stoped laughing and looked up at there General like two children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Sorry Sir but Sam said that she had almost fallen asleep during the briefing and I said that she has been hanging around me to long and we both started laughing, we're really sorry Sir it wont happen again sir" Jack promised him.

"Good SG-1 you leave at 1300 hours to P3X-696"

"What mission" Sam and Jack asked at the same time. Daniel and Teal'c just stared at there two team mates and walked off to get ready for there mission.

End Chapter

What do you think, Should I Continue.

Read and Review


	2. The Baby

Disclamer: I dont own SG-1 mgm does

Chapter 1

SG-1 were sitting in the briefing room waiting for General George Hammond to finish on the phone. Daniel and Teal'c were talking quietly to each other while Sam and jack were giving each other the cold shoulder. Daniel turned to look at his to best friends cause he hadn't seen them talk all morning

"What happened this time you two" asked Daniel

"She broke my game boy" Jack wined

"You stole my blue jello" Sam spat back at him

Daniel was about to say something back at them but was stoped when General Hammond walked out of his office and sat down in his usual chair.

"Ok shall we start this briefing or are we just going to sit there and glare at each other" he asked looking at Sam and Jack.

"Sorry sir" both Sam and Jack said at the same time.

"Good, Daniel you may start when ready"

"Thank you sir well as you all know**…**"

**30 minutes later.**

"And that concludes my presentation" Daniel said

"Thank god for that I was falling asleep here" Sam muttered under her breath

Jack looked at Sam and gave her the smile that she absolutely loves to see and she looked at him and grinned like a little school girl.

"You've been hanging around me to much Carter" Jack said laughing which caused them both to start laughing and fall off of there chairs. Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond all looked down at them and George was the first to speak.

"What in god's name are you two laughing about" he asked in his best General voice.

Both stoped laughing and looked up at there General like two children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Sorry Sir but Sam said that she had almost fallen asleep during the briefing and I said that she has been hanging around me to long and we both started laughing, we're really sorry Sir it wont happen again sir" Jack promised him.

"Good SG-1 you leave at 1300 hours to P3X-696"

"What mission" Sam and Jack asked at the same time. Daniel and Teal'c just stared at there two team mates and walked off to get ready for there mission.

End Chapter

What do you think, Should I Continue.

Read and Review

Chapter 2

SG-1 were geared up and waiting in the gate room while Sam was trying to get the dialling computer back online because one of the other scientist blew up one of the circuit boards which caused the whole computer to go haywire.

"Hey Carter how you doing up there"

"Good Sir almost finished just got to turn the systems back online"

"Good" Jack looked around at the rest of his team mates and looked back at the gate when it started spinning.

Sam was heading down when she started to feel a little light headed and she collapsed onto the ground. 10 minutes later Sam found herself in the infirmary with five worried faces looking at her.

"Hey what happened" she asked no one in particular.

"Sam how long have you been feeling like this" her best friend asked her.

Sam looked down at the covers which became surprisingly very interesting to her at the moment.

"Okay guys can you leave for a while so that I can talk to Sam for a while"

After four nods the guys left the room and Janet closed the blinds so that no one could listen into what they were saying.

"Sam how long have you known" Janet asked her

"A little over two weeks"

Janet looked disappointed that her best friend couldn't even tell her news like this.

"Ok I'll let you go this time but I have to ask does Jack know"

"Know what"

"That this is his baby"

Sam looked up at Janet with fear written in her eyes. "You can't tell any one please it'll ruin both of our careers"

"I wont but promise me you'll be safe off-world"

"I promise you"

Sam walked out in her gear and looked at her fellow team mates and asked them to hurry up.

"Sam are you sure about this I mean you collapsed and everything" Daniel asked her.

"Yes Daniel I'm fine and Janet gave me the all clear to go" she said mainly looking at Jack.

End Chapter

Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SG-1 stepped through the gate on P3X-696 and were greeted by a welcoming party.

"Welcome I am Jerry and I would like to welcome you to our home for a celebration"

"Hi I'm Dr Daniel Jackson, this is Major Samantha Cater, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c" Daniel said as he pointed to each of them.

The man was looking at each of them when he got to Sam and stopped, he looked her up and down and stopped on her abdomen.

"You have something within you don't you"

"I'm sorry" asked Sam giving him a pleading look to stop.

"Sorry Major I didn't mean to have offended you"

"That's ok"

"Now if you'll follow me"

Daniel and Teal'c went first and Sam and Jack followed behind talking quietly so that the others wouldn't hear them.

"Carter what did he mean before when he said that you had something within you"

"Not now Sir please"

"Sorry Carter but as your CO I must know in case we have to get you back to base"

Sam stoped and looked at Jack.

"Sir you could lose your career over this we both could"

"What do you mean Carter"

"Sir I'm pregnant"

Jack stood there frozen to the spot trying to asses the information that he had just found out.

"Sam how did this happen" Jack asked shell shocked.

Sam looked down trying to avoid Jacks eyes but with no luck. She looked up at him and he looked at back at her and begged her to tell him.

"Well do you remember that mission a month ago how we only just got back on time and you came back to my place for a while and one thing lead to another"

"Yer what about I…. Oh that"

"Yer that well I've been feeling a bit off lately and when I was coming down to the gate room I collapsed as you all know"

"Yep"

"Well Janet told me when we were alone and she said that you're the dad"

They both stood there in silence when they heard Daniel call out to them to hurry up so they decided to talk when they got back home and followed them the rest of the way to the village.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam and Jack were walking side by side while Daniel and Teal'c were talking to Jerry.

"So have you decided whether you are going to keep the baby or not" Jack asked out of the blue.

"Well ofcorse I am I mean if you want me to keep it considering you're the father and if I do keep it what will we tell Hammond and one of us will have to leave sg1 and there's the possibility of a court-martial"

"Sam relax we will figure this out once we get home and once we do we'll talk to Hammond and he can help us decide on what we should do" Jack said lacing his fingers together with Sam's.

For the next three days sg1 learnt a lot about the culture and medicine on P4R-738 and on there last day Sam and Jack talked in private while Daniel and Teal'c talked about trade negotiations. Two hours later sg1 was back at the gate saying goodbye to there new allies.

**BACK AT THE SGC**

"Welcome back sg1 debriefing at 0800 tomorrow morning" Hammond said as they walked through the gate.

"Ok kids get yourselves down to the infirmary for your post mission exams" Jack said as they walked out of the gate room. Jack caught up to Sam and told her to make sure the baby was alright from the gate travel.

Sam walked into the infirmary to see that Janet was alone so she walked over to her and asked if she could do an ultrasound to make sure that the baby was alright and that it wasn't harmed during gate travel.

"Ok Sam well it looks like the baby is alright and if you would like to know the sex I can tell you"

"Wow already"

"Yep"

"Ok what am I having?"

Before Janet could answer the alarms went off signaling an off-world activation.

"Sorry Janet but duty calls" and with that Sam ran out of the infirmary and down to the gate room.

So what do you think? Please review with some ideas on what the next chapter should be about and what sex you think the baby should be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam ran down to the gate room just as the gate whooshed into life.

"What's going on" she asked Hammond as she sat down in front of the computer.

"Where receiving sg2's IDC" said the technician in front of the computer.

"Well it could only be Ferrities team now couldn't it" Jack said looking at the rest of his team.

"Well sir our team has had its fair share of rescuing, I think we have been rescued the most out of every team on this base" Sam said looking up at her CO and the father of her baby.

"And your point is…." Jack said to Sam.

"Bringing up video transmission now"

They all looked at the screen that had images of sg2 running towards the gate and then there were zat blasts coming from all directions hitting all the team members.

"Can you move the MALPS camera to the DHD" Hammond asked.

As the camera moved they saw the last team member of sg2 get zatted down in front of the DHD.

"Shut down that gate now" Hammond ordered the technician at the dialling computer.

As the gate shut down Jack asked Hammond if him and his team could go through as a rescue mission and try to get there team back.

"Yes you can go but Sam has to stay here" Janet said as she walked up the stairs to the control room.

"And why is that doctor" Hammond asked confused as to why a perfectly healthy young women like Sam couldn't go through the gate.

"Because on Sam's test results there were some abnormalities that concern me and I would like to keep her here just in case anything happens that should be of concern" Janet said looking at her friend who was now looking down at the ground.

"Ok sg1 minus Sam you have a go" Hammond said as he walked up to his office to make some phone calls to the president.

Sg1 stood in the gate room waiting for the gate to dial up so they could go through and rescue the other team.

The gate whooshed to life and the team made there way through while Sam stood at the bottom of the ramp hoping that they will come back safe soon.

Sam was sitting in her lab when all of a sudden she got an image that her team was in danger. She thought nothing of it and went back to work when it happened again only this time with more details like were they were been held, who had them, what she could expect on the other side of the gate and what she would need if she was to try and rescue them. With this information Sam ran down to Hammond's office to try and convince him to let her go through the gate without giving him too much information about how she knows this stuff.

"Sam I'm sorry but doctor Frasier said that she wants you to stay here in case something changes I'm sorry"

With that Sam walked out and she went down to the armoury and got what she would need, then she went to her lab and got the equipment that would be needed and then she went to the canteen and got some food and drink while no one was looking and headed towards the gate room. When she got there it looked like Hammond had ordered more guards in case she tried anything like this.

'If only I could get them out of there our make them think that nothing is happening' she thought.

Just as she finished the thought her stomach glowed and then stopped. She didn't think much about it so she opened the doors that led into the gate room and when she walked in it was like they were all on another dimension because none of them even noticed her walk in or that the door was open.

Sam took that to her advantage and walked up to the control room and started to dial the gate to the address were her friends were. As the gate was dialling she walked down the stairs and into the gate room and waited until the gate opened.

'I hope that this doesn't hurt my baby' she thought and as though the baby heard what she was thinking it glowed as a reassurance that it would be fine and that gate travel wouldn't hurt it.

As she was walking up the ramp she turned around and looked at the base and she hoped that they would be alright while she was gone and with that she walked through the gate and was gone.

So did you like it? Please read and review with what you think I should do for the next chapter.


End file.
